


Just Hold Me Tight

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 day cheesy tropes challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Porn, Dream Sex, Dreamwalking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Cas abuses his angelic powers to get some dream nookie and it's weirdly sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day cheesy trope challenge: #11 - Meet in a dream
> 
> [The challenge](http://ghiraher.tumblr.com/post/37135733342/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge)
> 
> Note that it doesn't say 'Meet *for the first time* in a dream'. In other words, this is another one I'm kinda-sorta-not-really cheating at. Title is taken from Dream a Little Dream of Me by The Mamas & the Papas

"I think this counts as -ngh- abusing your powers."

Cas pressed a kiss on Dean's shoulders, still thrusting inside him, slow and deep. His hand was on Dean's cock, but his grip was loose. "It would hardly be the first time."

Dean whined and reached behind him to grab Cas' ass and make him move faster. Cas didn't falter from his steady rhythm. Damn angelic strength.

"Where are you, anyway?" Dean muttered.

"Memphis, Tennessee."

Cas wrapped his arm tighter around Dean's chest and pulled him even closer. They were pressed together, back to chest, not an inch between them but in the real world, they were miles apart. It hurt to think about in ways Dean didn't particularly want to examine, so instead he thrust his hips impatiently back, goading Cas to speed up.

He finally complied, thrusting with force and precision, aiming for Dean's prostate and hitting it on every other try. It felt good, washing over him in waves, but the pleasure was muted by the unreality of it, pushing him to the edge of release without ever quite tipping him over it. Dean's head lolled back and he grappled uselessly to get some sort of hold on Cas, but they were both sweaty and slippery. Cas' hand tightened on his cock and Dean was completely blindsided as he came in just a couple of thrusts.

After what felt like half an eternity Dean stopped coming, and he felt Cas pulling out of him. He was weirdly tired, considering that he was already asleep, and he laid down, signaling for Cas to join him.

"Have I tired you out?"

"You know I only came 'cause I was humping the mattress in my sleep, right?"

Cas laughed and laid down next to him. "I will be sure to rectify that the next time we meet."

Dean desperately wanted to ask when that would be but he held his tongue. Cas was wrapped around him, their legs tangled together and breaths mingling, and it felt _real_.


End file.
